mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity es una unicornio que vive en Ponyville. Es una de los personajes principales de la serie My little pony: La magia de la amistad. Ella es la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle y tiene una gata llamada Opalescence (conocida como Opal). Rarity trabaja como diseñadora de modas en su tienda llamada Carroussell y representa el elemento de la armonía de la Generosidad. Rarity: rareza Personalidad Rarity es bastante refinada y vanidosa, le gusta que la halaguen y la reconozcan por sus diseños o su belleza. Se preocupa mucho de su apariencia y odia ensuciarse (razón por la que no se lleva muy bien con Applejack) A Rarity le gustan mucho las gemas (en especial los diamantes), ya que las utiliza muy seguido en sus diseños. Disfruta mucho hacer vestidos y diseñando pasarelas pero no le gusta mucho recibir malas críticas de su trabajo. En el capitulo Vestida para el éxito se demuestra su actitud perfeccionista y el gran talento que tiene para diseñar, combinar colores y coser, pero también se ve su actitud melodramática al igual que en el episodio Como perros y ponis en el cual exige recibir buenos tratos de parte de los Perros que la raptaron para encontrar joyas pero estos se niegan e incluso la llamaron mula, lo cual le afectó enormemente causando que se deprimiera y se pusiera a llorar. Desarrollo thumb|163px|Primer diseño de Rarity Rarity está basada en Sparkler de la G1 Y 2 Al principio iba a tener el pelo con 2 colores y el cuerno iba a ser como un gris-azulado claro pero Hasbro lo cambió al diseño actual. Rarity con alas Rarity posee alas durante el episodio La rain-plosion sonica cuando Twilight usa un hechizo para que pueda volar y acompañar a Rainbow Dash en la competencia de mejores voladores en Cloudsdale , al final del episoido el calor de sol desintegra sus alas. thumb|Rarity con alasthumb Relaciones Fluttershy Rarity y Fluttershy son muy grandes amigas. Cada semana van juntas al spa y se tienen mucho aprecio. En el capítulo Verde de la envidia, Rarity se mostró celosa de Fluttershy ya que era modelo y ella no, pero no quiso decírselo antes por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Applejack Rarity tiene problemas con Applejack continuamente debido a sus personalidad que son totalmente opuestas. Rarity la trata como rufián en ocasiones debido a que no es muy educada por su forma de vida. A pesar de esto ambas son buenas amigas. Pinkie Pie Rarity y Pinkie tienen una amistad tolerable, aunque no se les ve juntas muchas veces. En el capítulo Dragonshy, se observa a las 2 jugando 35 juegos seguidos de TA-TE-TI, en los cuales Pinkie siempre gana. Igualmente a Rarity no le molesta y le propone "¿La mejor de 71?" Rainbow Dash Rainbow y Rarity no tienen mucho contacto debido a que sus intereses son muy distintos y Rainbow no comparte sus gustos en la moda, por lo que nunca han tenido muchos problemas. Aunque en el episodio "La Rainplosión sónica" ella es la única que se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Rainbow y fue la primera en decir que hay que apoyarla y al final del episodio, Rainbow le salva la vida de caer a la tierra al perder sus alas. Twilight Sparkle Rarity y Twilight se amigan bastante, pero rara vez pasan tiempo juntas. Twilight se preocupa de ella igual que como lo hace con sus demás amigas y se divierten juntas platicando o haciendo alguna actividad. Sweetie Belle Al ser la hermana menor de Rarity, esta no le tiene mucha tolerancia, ya que sus gritos y ruidos le privan la concentración para fabricar sus vestidos, ella tambien intenta ayudarla pero siempre causa un desastre y Rarity se enoja. Spike Rarity lo considera un amigo y familia .Lo trata con gran cariño y amabilidad.miestras que spike se preocupa por ella y la mayoria de vecez la ayuda en su trabajo, thumb|Creen que soy una "Mula" Características Es una unicornio. Tiene el crin y cola morados y enrollados, su cuero es blanco, tiene los ojos color azul y su Cutie Mark son tres diamantes azules, el color de su magia es azul y es extremadamente sensible si le dicen un insulto como "mula" como se ve en Como perros y ponis. Habilidades Magia Como un unicornio, Rarity puede usar la magia, y aunque puede que no sea a la altura de Twilight Sparkle ella lo usa en relación con la fabricación de cosas "fabulosas", como una gema hallazgo corte y confección, arte y jardinería ornamental. Se pone en un despliegue de luces impresionante para el desfile de moda que es válido para Hoity Toity en Vestida para el éxito. Ella usa la costura y las herramientas de corte a través de la levitación con magia, con la precisión necesaria para tomar sus vestidos, la manipulación de varios elementos a la vez. Su capacidad de levitación tiene un rango bastante amplio y la fuerza: en Lesson Zero, que es capaz de tirar de un sofá de su casa en cuestión de segundos con el fin de descansar drásticamente en él. Ella es capaz de conectar mágicamente el pelo cortado la cola al bigote de la serpiente de mar, y también vuelve a unir una gran rama de un árbol en la Una noche difícil y mágicamente hace esculturas con ellas usando su magia. Rarity posee un hechizo para encontrar gemas bajo tierra para sus vestidos, este hechizo funciona como un detector de minas.thumb Encanto femenino Rarity ha demostrado un gran talento para convencer a los ponies masculinos para ayudar a ella y sus amigos. En The Best Night Ever, habla con dos sementales para saber si pueden ayudar en tirar del carro que se llevará a ella ya sus amigos a la Gala del Galope, y en Putting Your Hoof Down, habla dulce con otro pony para que le diera la última pieza de espárragos (que Fluttershy necesitaba.) Al contrario de su naturaleza delicada y de la personalidad formal, ella ha demostrado un talento natural para artes marciales en el episodio The Return of Harmony Part 2 tratando de defender a su "diamante" (que en realidad era una roca) llamado Tom. thumb|Rarity en [[Sweet and Elite]] Historia En Sweet and Elite, Rarity dice que nació en Ponyville. En The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rarity vuelve a contar su historia de su vida como una potranca a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. El Flashback comienza en un teatro al aire libre cerca de la escuela, donde algunas yeguas estaban practicando para una obra de teatro, vestidos de diversos alimentos. El profesor felicitó a Rarity en su diseño de vestuario, pero como Rarity era perfeccionista, insistió en que los vestidos no cumplían con sus expectativas y trató de crear otros nuevos en vano. Casi de inmediato, una luz se enciende en su cuerno, y la jala hacia la lejos de donde se encontraba, hasta que Rarity tropieza con una roca muy grande. Rarity, pensó que en su cuerno le ayudaría a encontrar "su destino”, pero no está satisfecha profundamente. Entonces, la rain-plosión sónica que produjo Rainbow Dash, causo que la roca se partiera en dos, dejando al descubierto el interior lleno con piedras preciosas. Rarity decide agregar éstos a los vestuarios existentes, ganando la admiración de la multitud, y su Cutie Mark. Rarity es responsable de la decoración durante la celebración del verano. Cuando se ve lo que Rainbow Dash accidentalmente le hizo al cabello de Twilight ella está obligada a dar un cambio de imagen de Twilight. También se desarrolla una fascinación con Twilight cuando oye que es de Canterlot. Twilight huye de la Boutique del carrusel (tienda de Rarity) con el miedo de que Rarity le tiña el pelaje de otro color. Los sueños de Rarity, en el episodio tres, son sobre el cumplimiento de elegante "sobrino" de la Princesa Celestia en la Gran Gala del Galope, con su fantasía que culminó en el matrimonio y la inducción en la realeza. Al asistir a la gala en el La mejor noche en la historia, ella ve a un caballo, representado con el diseño del mismo carácter que el de su fantasía, que es identificado como el Principe Blueblood. Aunque apuesto y encantador al principio, el Príncipe Blueblood resulta ser engreído, grosero, y de mente estrecha. Él espera que Rarity sirva para cuidar de él sin hacer nada a cambio. Rarity trata de ser paciente con él por su forma del príncipe, pero sus maneras egoístas, finalmente agotar su paciencia cuando el Príncipe Blueblood la utiliza como escudo para no ensuciarse con una torta de entrada. Ella fue apelmazada con la torta, y airadamente le declara ser un "dolor real" y luego salpica glaseado sobre él. Citas thumb|Rarity pensado *"Mi cabello? Q-¿qué pasa con el pelo?"- La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte *"Toma eso, rufián!"- La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte *"Simplemente no podemos permitir tal crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin resolver- La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte *"(Voz cantante) I-de-a!" thumb|190px|Primer vestido de Rarity- Varios episodios *"Es. Es. Sí".- Detectives Presumidos y Una noche difícil *"Solía ser cualquier pony. Solía ser respetado! Hice vestidos. Vestidos hermosos, hermosos. Pero ahora, cualquier pony se está riendo de mí. No soy más que un hazmerreír! ... ¡Déjame en paz! Quiero estar solo! Quiero revolcarse en, lo que sea que los potros se supone que se revuelcan en precios nuevos ponies en la compasión? Oh, escúchame! Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy supone que se revuelcan en! sollozando Soy tan patética! "- Vestida para el éxito *"No, no me gusta ... me encanta!"- Vestida para el éxito *"Rarity ... está lista!"- La rain-plosión sónica *"Mírame Equestria, porque yo soy Rarity!"- La rain-plosión sónica *"Lloriqueo? Yo no estoy lloriqueando, me estoy quejando, ¿quieres escuchar lloriqueos? Esto es lloriqueo. Oh, el arnés está demasiado apretado, va a irritarse, no puedes soltar? Ugh! Me duele y es tan desagradable, ¿por qué no lo limpie primero? Se va a dejar una mancha y el carro se está poniendo pesado. ¿Por qué tengo que tirar de él? "- Como perros y ponis *"Gracias Twilight. Pero no te hagas ilusiones de mi joya! Sé dónde vives".- El Regreso de la Armonía, Primera Parte *"¡Mío!"- El Regreso de la Armonía, Segunda Parte *"Oh, Fluttershy ¿Podrías ser tan amable de volar más rápido, por favor."- El Regreso de la Armonía, Segunda Parte *"De todas las peores cosas que podrían suceder, esto es lo peor! Posible!"- Tres veces en Lección Zero *"Yo no sabía que se podía quemar el jugo".- La Hermandad de los cascos *"Con Celestia como testigo nunca seré una mala hermana otra vez!"- La Hermandad de los cascos *"¿Ves? Somos pastel de manzana!"- La Hermandad de los cascos *"No puede ser tan sofisticado como algunos de ustedes ponies Canterlot, pero son mis mejores amigos. Ellos son sin duda los caballos más importantes que conozco."- Sweet and Elite *"Cuando regrese, lo vas a conseguir, Rainbow Dash!"- The Last Roundup *"Genial es un eufemismo, me parece fabuloso!"- Dragon Quest *"La lucha no es realmente lo mío, estoy más a la moda, pero voy a rasgar en pedazos si se toca una escala en su cabecita linda!"- Dragon Quest *"La voy a destruir!"- Ponyville Confidential *"Está bien, soy culpable! Me pongo pestañas postizas! Ah, y me dio un bocado de la torta."- MMMystery on the Friendship Express *"¡Es mío!"- Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 *"Me gustaría que fuera permanente, ¿has visto mi melena? Fue absolutamente brillante!"- Imperio de cristal, Parte 2 *"Tan divertido como la creación de este conjunto de alta costura que yo acabo de hacer? no?"- Too Many Pinkie Pies *"Desprecio el camping! Todo eso ... la naturaleza"- Sleepless in Ponyville Curiosidades * Se enamoró de el príncipe sobrino de Celestia, y aunque ya no está enamorada de que se ve que en otros episodios más adelante sigue soñando con el. *Aunque ella represente el espiritú de la Generosidad, en el episodio Just For Sidekicks,se ve que le da a Spike una gema muy pequeña,además,en Sleepless in Ponyville obliga a Sweetie Belle a llevar todas sus cosas e incluso en el episodio La Hermandad de los cascos,Applejack le dice que ser hermanas se trata de dar y que ella recibía mucho pero no había dado suficiente,a veces se comporta como una vanidosa. Galería Referencias Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos